blue love
by RpgCandy
Summary: bubbles has forgotten about boomer blossom buttercup brick berserk and brute but she didn't forget her brother butch and brat but the ones she has forgotten are determined to make sure she remembers them the one most determined is boomer read more to find out why first few chapters short
1. Chapter 1

**no pov**

"brother,brat !" said bubbles "yea bubbles" said butch "where are u going?" asked bubbles "u didnt tell her butch?" asked brat "boomer tell her" brat told boomer "why me? boomer said "because me and brat can't stand to watch her cry and blossom,buttercup,brick,berserk, and brute already left" said butch " ughhh fine leave and i'll tell her" boomer said "good" said brat going into the portal " bye bubbles" said butch doing the same thing as brat "where are they going boomer?" asked bubbles with her eyes watering "well they are coming with me,blossom,buttercup,brick,berserk, and brute back to our home world wich as i said just like earth" boomer said "will they return?" asked bubbles "yes bubbles they will return i promise" boomer said "why do they want to go?" asked bubbles "because brat doesn't want apart from me for a long time butch wants to protect brute for life and that's it but they will come back" boomer said "okay well hopefully they come back promise?" asked bubbles "promise" boomer said going into the portal "bye" said bubbles "bye" said boomer and with that he was gone so was the portal

 **10 years later bubbles pov**

hi i'm bubbles celestrail i'm 15 and before i say this i know i'm too young but i'm very good at my job i'm a police officer well at night for the most part cause day time i go to school the reason i have a job at this age is because i'm the one who pays the bills why i pay the bills 1. my mom is dead 2. my brother butch left me and my mom before she died 1 year ago but the reason he left when we were 5 was because he chose a girl he knew for a year over he's family reason i don't know. so anyways i'm getting ready for school i always were a light sky blue dress with turquoise belt and a light blue heart necklace well school here i come

 **me:hope you enjoy don't own anything besides the story**


	2. the return

**boomers pov**

i woke up to find brat and butch the first ones to be ready to leave everyone was asleep so brat went and had to wake everyone up they got up got dressed (including me) "why are u two ready this early?" blossom asked wich i was gonna ask too but then she already "no reason" said brat wereing a smile "well okay" berserk said then we all went through the portal then we went to the school that we are going to brat and butch ran inside to the office and when we got there they were hugging some strange girl with blonde hair with a blue stripe in it "who are you guys hugging her?" asked brute with a furios face "u guys dont remeber this my sister bubbles" said butch "bubbles?!"we all said confused "i'm sorry but do i know u?" asked bubbles "yea it's me blossom" said blossom "srry but i don't know anyone named blossom" bubbles said "that's cold" buttercup said "well anyways let's get all of your schedules" bubbles said we got our schedules brat me and bubbles all had the same classes, butch brute and buttercup have the same classes, brick blossom berserk all have the same classes too strange well me bubbles brat headed to class

"so bubbles how have u been" brat asked bubbles "fine i guess" she said frowning

 **bubbles pov**

we got to art and saw princesess "omg look girls the hag has joined us" she said smirking all of the class laughed i wasn't about to cry i'm use to it to be honest "well well well well i see princesses morefucks hasn't changed" said brat whole class was shocked and was laughing including me "well brat how was florida" princesses said (another world they just made people think it was flordia) "fine asswipe" brat said grinning "well ms. i'm so cool how about u sing a song with bubbles" princesses said snickering me and brat were smiling like crazy

 **impossible by shontelle**

(bubbles)

i rember years ago someone told me

i should take caution when it comes

to love i did i did

(brat)

and u were strong and i was not

my illusion my mistake

i was careless i forgot

i did

(bubbles)

and now all is done

there is nothing to say

and so effortlessley

you have won

you can go ahead and tell them

(both)

tell them all i know now

shout it from the roof top

write it on the sky love

all we had is gone

tell them i was happy

and my is broken

all my scars open

tell them what i hoped

would be impossible,

impossible,impossible

impossible

(brat)

falling out of love is hard

falling for betryal is worst

broken trust and broken hearts

i know , i know

(bubbles)

thinking all u need is there

building faith on love is worst

empty will wear

i know (i know )

(brat)

and now when all is gone

there is nothing to say

and if your down

with embrassing me

on your own you can go ahead and tell them

(both)

tell them all i know now

shout it from the rooftop

write on sky love

all we had is gone now

tell them i was happy

and my heart is broken

all my scars are open

tell them what i hope would be

impossible,impossible

impossible,impossible

(bubbles)

ooh impossible (yea yea)

(brat)

i rember years ago

some one told

i should take caution

when it come to love

i did i did

(both)

tell them all i know now

shout it from the rooftop

write on the sky love

all we had is gone now

tell them i was happy

and my heart is broken

all my scars are open

tell them what i hoped would me impossible,

impossible,impossible,impossible

(bubbles)

i remeber years ago someone told

me i should to take caution

when it comes to love

i did i did

 **brat's pov**

"bubbles that was awesome!" i whispered to bubbles everyone gave us applause expect princesses and her friends "haha what a clown show" princesses said laughing that's when bubbles lost it "shut it slut i heard u sing in class and trust me i have more singing talent in my finger then u do in your whole entire body same goes for brat" bubbles yelled "whatever little whore oh wait u can't even get a boyfriend" princesses said chuckling "what ever assfucks i've heard u had sex with every boy in the school even the ugly ones wait that's not a rumor it's true" bubbles said furios "oh yea well.." princesses was cut off by bubbles "i may not be able to get a boyfriend your not able to keep one and why your a slut is because everyone saw u naked in the janitors closet with billy the other day" (no offense with people who have the name billy) "whatever" princesses said after class was over we headed to lunch


	3. AN

Sorry guys but I plan on remaking the first two chapters caue 1. i cant understand whats going on and two tha GRAMMAR HAS GOTTEN TO MEH NOOOOOOO and three i got suggesting that i plan on using well thank you all for reading this story and dont worry it'll be back in no time bye!


End file.
